


The Not-Yet Sirius Potter

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [101]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Small James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is bigger than James, and James is a romantic.





	The Not-Yet Sirius Potter

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hey, I read your jamesxsirius one shot in which James was smaller than all the other Marauders and I really loved It. Just as the one who requested It, I always thought of James as the sub one like that one you made up in your story. So my request: would you pls write an other one like that. With James as a sub (smaller than everyone etc) or ANYTHING? Sirius putting him in his lap is a bonus I would really love again! Xx”

Sirius was originally of the opinion that, as he was bigger than James, he should be on bottom so that he wouldn't accidentally crush his boyfriend when they were fooling around. Of course that was before he realised how much he liked manhandling James. He didn't put up much of a fight after that, and instead stuck to pulling James around with him as they walked the corridors. They were always heading in the same direction, but that was hardly the point. The point was that Sirius had an arm around James's shoulders, and James's arm was around his waist, and he _could_ make James change direction if he wanted. 

It was probably too much power for him to be trusted with, but James would always grin at him and he'd go weak in the knees, so it's not like he was exactly in a position to abuse that power. He was _stupid_ in love, a fact no one around the couple could forget-- or at least that's what Moony and Wormtail whined about after they got their feelings sorted and started dating. The best part about it all was this: James liked being tossed around and redirected as much as Sirius liked doing it. 

They were sitting on the couch in the common room, sitting side by side as they did their homework. Sirius scribbled out an ending to the Transfiguration essay, and tossed the parchment on the table in front of them to dry. Immediately after, he looked over at James. James, who had stopped working on the essay some time ago if the doodled 'Sirius Potter' on his paper was any indication. 

Sirius put an arm around his shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I don't remember agreeing to take your name." 

"So? We both know you want to do it." 

Sirius nipped at his ear, smiling at the sharp breath James took in response. "Cheeky." He slid his arm down, squeezing between James's back and the couch, hauling him into Sirius's lap. Sirius hummed, tilting his head up to nuzzle James's neck. "Much better." 

"We're in the middle of the common room, you know," James said conversationally. 

"We're not in the middle, we're on the edge." 

"Still in view of lots of people," he said, dropping his voice so that he wouldn't be overheard, "that I _do not_ want to see me get a hard on for my boyfriend." 

"So picky," Sirius said, but he stood up, keeping an arm around James as he dropped to his feet. 

"Shouldn't we pick up our stuff?" James asked, making an aborted motion to turn around and shove everything in his bag. 

Sirius kept his grip tight and dragged him along until James gave up and stopped resisting. 

"If Minnie asks what happened to my essay, I'm blaming you." 

"Shouldn't you blame 'Sirius Potter'? Because I think that's to blame for this. You weren't working on the essay anyways." 

"You _are_ Sirius Potter," James argued, ignoring the fact that no, he hadn't been working on the essay at all. 

"I am not." 

"Not _yet_." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
